Studies are being conducted to investigate the mechanisms by which the cerebral cortex controls eye movements in the primate. Single units are recorded in the frontal eye fields and inferior parietal lobule while the monkeys perform a series of tasks involving visual fixation, saccadic eye movements and peripheral attention or reaching without eye movements. Discharge patterns of single neurons are correlated with the monkey's movements and the presentaton of visual stimuli. Various neuron types are then stimulated electrically through the recording electrode to determine the effect on eye movements. We found that the frontal eye fields have activity specifically related to visually guided eye movements, while the inferior parietal lobule has activity related to general visual attention.